Cuddling
by JerseyJustGotColder
Summary: 6 year old Sam heard a funny word. Wondering what it meant, she asked her best friend. This started her favorite tradition that lasted for over 11 years. ONESHOT rated K for HEAVY fluff


**So this story has a very interesting background. So for Valentine's my parent got me this huge stuffed frog that is the size of an average 8 year old, no joke. And I'm talking height, not how wide it is. It's really soft and I was using it as a pillow last night when I realized it felt like I was cuddling with a person. I had just been reading seddie fanfiction so I immediately thought of seddie and thought I could somehow make a cute one-shot that had something to do with cuddling. That's how I came up with this.**

_Title: Cuddling_

_Pairing: SamxFreddie (Seddie)_

_Summary: 6 year old Sam heard a funny word. Wondering what it meant, she asked her best friend. This started her favorite tradition that lasted for over 11 years._

_Song that I was listening to to get into the writing mood: Let Go (cover) by Boys Like Girls_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. You can even steal my plot. I feel honored when people steal things from me :)

* * *

I inhaled the sweet scent that will always be my favorite. Almost everything in the scent was predictable, even the slight hint of cinnamon, but the vanilla. The vanilla shocked me every time. I always expected it, but it somehow still managed to surprise me.

I felt the heat close in around me, but instead of feeling suffocated, I felt relaxed and happy. Though I would never admit it, this is my favorite part of the week. It has been for 11 years. I smile at the memory that started it all. I feel joy wash over me as the flashback floods into my mind.

_Flashback:_

_Cuddling._

_Such a strange word._ 6 year old Sam thought as she skipped happily into Bushwell Plaza **(A.N. If that isn't right, deal with it cuz I like Plaza better)** She went to the elevator quickly, hoping to bypass the evil doorman. She rode the elevator quietly as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She reached the floor that her best friend was on and knocked on the door excitedly.

"Hi Sam" she said with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Benson!" Sam said cheerily as she waltzed into the small apartment. "Where's Freddie?" She asked.

"In his room."

"Thanks!" She yelled back as she ran back into the room. She stopped at the threshold to her best friend's room. He was laying on the bed on his back reading some tech-y magazine. Sam ran over to the bed jumping onto it and landing on her stomach right beside him.

Freddie smiled and rolled over to face her. She smiled, still on her stomach.

"So what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, you're smart, right?" Sam replied.

Freddie chuckled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I was wondering…what does _cuddling_ mean?" she asked softly.

Freddie's eyes went wide. Then confusion struck him. "Well-" he paused "It's-" he paused again. "Uh…" he straightened himself up. "The best way to describe it in words… it's like hugging."

"Hugging?" Sam asked.

"Well, it would be easier to show you than tell you." Freddie replied.

"Well then show me!" Sam yelled excitedly.

"Okay…but promise you won't punch me." Freddie replied.

Sam wrapped her small pinky around his. "Promise."

Freddie sighed as he slowly got closer to Sam. Sam flipped over onto her back, hoping it would make this easier. Sam sat up a little and Freddie wrapped one of his arms around her, inclining her to come closer to him. They were right next to each other. They almost couldn't get any closer. Freddie wrapped his other arm around her as she flung her arm around his waist. Freddie nestled him nose into her hair, smelling the Passion Fruit shampoo.

"So this is cuddling." Sam said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yup." Freddie said, popping the 'p.'

"I like it." Sam said quietly.

Freddie smirked to himself, secretly enjoying it too.

* * *

And that had been their secret ever since. Every Wednesday, Sam would go over to Freddie's at 4, since Wednesdays were when Carly had student council, so she never got suspicious. Also, Mrs. Benson didn't get home until 5:30, so they never got caught. It was like a stress relieving thing. The good thing about their relationship was the "no questions asked" policy. It was like an unwritten law. They would do anything for each other in a heartbeat, no matter how much they seemed to hate each other, but they never asked questions. Until today.

* * *

I was curled up in Freddie's arms, inhaling his scent. I knew I had to ask him today, but I was afraid this tradition was going to end if I said something, so I wanted to prolong it as long as possible. I looked at the clock. 4:30. Well, I have to do it sometime soon. Especially since his mom is getting home early today.

"Freddie?" I whispered.

He seemed startled. "Ya?"

"Um…Well…Okay, why do we do this?"

He seemed taken aback. "Because it relieves stress."

"No I mean, why us? We are supposed to hate each other."

"You know I don't really hate you." He replied with a smirk in his voice.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Really?"

"Of course not. I mean it's fine if you still hate me, but you're my best friend. I would do anything for you."

"Good." I whispered shyly. "I don't hate you, either." I whispered.

"Hey, um, ya know, I definitely don't hate you because, well, um." He paused and took in a deep breath. "I think I love you."

I was in complete shock. Freddie thought…he…loved me? No. "I-I…I think I love you too." I whispered back.

There was a moment of silence between us, but it wasn't really that awkward.

I heard rustling and felt Freddie turn towards me in the dark. I suddenly felt his hot breath above my lips just before I felt them connect with mine. I pressed my lips against his harder, deepening the kiss. My mouth parted as his tongue slipped inside. I sighed with contentment as he pulled away and pulled me into a warm hug.

Best.

Tradition.

Ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**PHAHAHAHAHA I started this forever ago so glad to finish it I have two other one shots planned out and I'm working on a plot for my other story, but I don't want them to get together just yet, but I'm not sure what I want to happen yet. Anyways, hope you like it!! REVIEW**


End file.
